1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reproducing device and a content reproducing method which have a communication function based on, for example, TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) and reproduce contents such as music and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, there has been a conventional reproducing system in which a client device (hereinafter referred to simply as a client) requests a content stored in a server device (hereinafter referred to simply as a server) via a network. Data of the content requested by the client is received from the server, and the client reproduces the content.
In this kind of reproducing system, in streaming playback by which the client reproduces a content while receiving the data thereof, pausing playback of the content is realized in such a manner that the server stops transmission immediately before an image packet to pause. Release of the pause is realized by restarting transmission from the paused image packet (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-138354).